


don't you ever change your colors, dancing with the thunder (ot4 & lashton)

by hemwinning



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Ageplay, Ashton-centric, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Ashton, Cashton, DDLG, Dom!Calum, Dom!Luke, Dom!Michael, Headspace, Kinky, Lashton - Freeform, Little!Ashton, M/M, Mashton, Multi, OT4, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Calum, Top Luke, Top Michael, bottom!Ashton, cashtonhoodwin, hemwinning, lashtonhemwin, mashtoncliffwin, princess!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemwinning/pseuds/hemwinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want it rougher, Daddies."</p><p>Little Ashton's Daddies want to take things in the bedroom a bit... further. </p><p>(LOL what is that. I'd like to believe that the actual writing is better than that"summary but tbh I doubt it...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you ever change your colors, dancing with the thunder (ot4 & lashton)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is from The Summmer Set's "Wonder Years". (Really good song! If you like them PLS hmu because I know no one that likes them it's so sad *cries*)
> 
> There's SO little Ashton-centric OT4's so here's this, even though it really sucks. (The ending's awkward and very choppy, so excuse me in advance)
> 
> Although this is a foursome, there's a lot of Lashton because after all, it's my OTP and I'm Lashton trash (sorrynotsorry). Also, Michael has black hair in this one.
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to shut up right now! So hope you like it! Love y'all lmao

It was times like these where Michael, Calum and Luke felt the need to take care of Ashton at all costs. It was times like these where the oldest boy slipped under a subspace, turning into a shy little boy.

"Hey, sweetheart, c'mere for Daddy," Calum coaxes the smaller boy into sitting on his lap as they were all in Ashton's room writing songs. Luke and Michael immediately sensed the soft voice that always indicated Ashton was in his headspace and went to Calum's side, placing gentle hands on Ashton's thick thighs and back.

"Hi Daddy," Ashton gave the Kiwi a small smile, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Baby boy, we need to talk to you about something," Michael spoke up. Ashton clambered off of Calum to find a position where he was in front of all three boys.

"Now we know this is knew to us all, sweetheart. None of us has ever handled this type of situation, with your headspace. But that's okay because we're all willing to try and give you what you deserve. But this requires some communication to know our boundaries. Got it, princess?" Luke said, grabbing Ashton's hand. All of the boys were so careful with Ashton, treating him like porcelain. The little boy nodded as his thumb found a way in his mouth, happily suckling on his finger. Luke continued speaking to him in a nice, soft tone, "Don't be embarrassed, love, but we haven't really done much to you when you're in your subspace. Only one of us fucks you whenever we have sex, we have the same routine every time. It's not like we don't like it. We love it and we love _you_. But your daddies were wondering if you'd like to get more... rough."

Ashton took a moment to process this information. After all, he currently had the mentality of a little four year old boy. He soon nodded, and removed his thumb, "I want it rougher, Daddies."

Calum placed a soothing hand on the boys knee. "Are you willing to try it right now, baby?" The three dominants had discussed this earlier as their little took a nap, suggesting kinks and new positions to try. Ashton nodded again, "What will we do?"

Luke smirked slightly, moving his hand up the smaller boy's thigh higher and closer to his most sensitive area. "Well your Daddies want to try a bit of rimming. We've never done it to you and I think Calum is very excited to fuck you with his tongue," Luke gestured to the dark haired boy who nodded and plastered an identical smirk as the blond haired boy. Ashton blushed as he looked at Calum's cocky expression.

"Anything else?" The smaller boy asked. The Kiwi nodded, "Of course. But we decided it would be best if we didn't push you past your limits and maybe take one step at a time. But if you want us to do anything just speak up, sweetheart."

The little boy fiddled with his fingers, "Um, I w-want—uhh, c-can you please—" Calum shushed the flustering boy, telling him to take deep breaths. After Ashton seemed to calm down, the three boys urged him to continue. "I-I want all Daddies to help with my... with my tingles!" Ashton said excitedly.

The three dominants shared looks with each other. Luke raised his eyebrows, as if to ask if they would fulfill their little's request. A silent conversation was upheld in front of the slightly confused boy before the blond boy finally nodded, "Of course we'll help you, beautiful." Ashton beamed and climbed on top of Luke, pressing small, tickling kisses over the blond's face. He repeated the process to Michael and Calum, too, because good boys always shared with their Daddies and gave them all the same.

"How about Calum eats you out while I get my cock in your mouth and Michael plays with your pretty nipples, is that okay with you, baby girl?" "Yes, Daddy," Ashton says obediently, removing his shirt and pants, leaving him in his black panties. He went to take off the underwear when Luke stopped him, grabbing his wrists as he left purple marks over Ashton's smooth skin. "Leave them on," the blond murmured over the little boy's Adam's apple, "Your Daddies wanna fuck you in those slutty panties, sweetie."

Ashton nodded and whimpered when Luke bit a particularly good spot on his neck and grabbed Calum's bicep. The little boy felt himself being flipped over on his stomach, his plump ass being shown off, the black colored panties contrasting _too_  well with Ashton's tanned skin. The curly haired boy felt teeth and hot mouths on the back of his neck, his thighs and his bum. He knew he wasn't supposed to say anything but all of these touches were just _too_  much and his tingles were getting so bad and he felt like if he didn't get a release he might cry.

"Please, Daddies. Do something already!" He cried out desperately, but whimpering when he felt all of those stimulating touches leave his body, only to be flipped over once again.

"Get the ties, Mike," Ashton heard Calum's commanding voice tell his other Daddy. Soon enough, there were soft silk ties being wrapped around Ashton's wrists and being tied to the bedpost, along with his ankles that spread his legs far enough that there was a slight uncomfortableness but not too far that it was painful. His thighs were also trapped in the ties, his dominants very knowledgeable about how sensitive his thighs were.

So there Ashton was, almost completely exposed to three fully clothed sex gods in nothing but flimsy panties that were doing anything _but_ protecting his lower region.

He felt a familiar rubber nub being pressed against his lips. "Suck on that pacifier like it's my cock," Luke said darkly. Ashton quickly enveloped the toy with his mouth, making sure to suck on it loudly so the other boys would hear.

"He broke a rule," said Calum, without taking his eyes off of the restrained little boy, "Do we punish him?" Luke grunted at the innocent, yet filthy sight, "Don't let him cum from your tongue, Cal. And Mike, don't get your mouth off his nipples. But remember: he's still a little boy." "No I'm not!" Ashton called from the bed. The three dominants shrugged before approaching the boy. Just because he wasn't in his headspace doesn't mean he wasn't a little under.

Calum nodded and got between Ashton's legs. He sucked on many spots on Ashton's inner thighs, marking it up. He then inches his way up, "I'm gonna eat you out now, alright? Don't be afraid to use my face, okay, sweetheart?" The Kiwi heard a hum of approval as a signal to begin. Calum nipped his teeth around the pink, tight hole that the three boys owned. He sucked over Ashton's hole, making his bottom hot and slick. The curly haired boy whined loudly, his pitch heightening when Michael twisted his fingers between Ashton's nipple.

Calum finally rewarded the smaller boy with his tongue, lathering it over Ashton's hole, gently pushing it into his entrance. The curly haired boy moaned at the intrusion, immediately grinding his hips down on Calum's face. The Kiwi moaned against Ashton, loving that the boy obeyed his Daddy and used Calum. He pressed his tongue as far into his heat as he could and began thrusting his tongue in and out of the whining boy's puckered hole. "Daddy!" Ashton cried, his eyes tearing up at the immense pleasure as he tried to get Calum's face as far as he could get in his body.

By now the pacifier was neglected, thrown on the side as Luke prepared to substitute the pacifier for his cock. As Calum fucked Ashton with his tongue, Michael was working on Ashton's nipples, licking over the nubs and sucking pretty marks over his chest. The boys knew that Ashton's most sensitive spots were his thighs, his neck, his nipples and obviously, his pretty hole. Which is why they made sure that all areas were being stimulated to give their boy the best orgasm of his life.

"Daddy, please, need more." Ashton whimpered as he felt Michael getting a hand on his hard cock as he took his left nipple between his teeth. "Be quiet, baby. Don't be so greedy," Luke chastised with a disapproving stare. Ashton frowned, "Sorry—fuck! Daddy faster!" He suddenly yelped when Calum's tongue prodded the soft bundle of nerves in Ashton's heat, spiking so much pleasure in the smaller boy tears immediately ran down his cheeks.

The blond boy shook his head, "Dirty slut loves to disobeys his Daddies. You know what happens to bad boys, Ashton?" The smaller boy's eyes widened.

"They get punished, Daddy," he said meekly.

"That's right, slut," Luke said before shoving his cock past Ashton's lips, gagging the small boy almost instantly. Without giving him a minute to adjust, he thrusted his hips forwards, pushing his cock further down Ashton's throat.

He felt so used. There was a cock stuffed in his mouth and he was practically riding someone's face and his nipples were being touched at all times and he was in the middle of three irresistible dominants that were all _his_  and Ashton felt like such a slut. And he _loved_ it. He moaned around Luke as Calum continued to tongue fuck him, reaching places in him where he didn't know was possible.

Calum felt Ashton clenching around his tongue, which was always a signal of his fast approaching orgasm. So, he gave his boy a few more thrusts in his entrance before pulling out, leaving the smaller boy confused beyond belief.

Ashton pulled off Luke immediately after he felt nothing by his hole, "What the fuck?"

This alerted all of the dominants' attention. Michael removed his body that was hovered over Ashton and Luke moved so he was no longer straddling the boy. "What did you just say?" Luke asked.

"Why'd you stop, Cal? I was so fucking close!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Don't talk to me like that, you slut," Calum said. Ashton's eyes went wide, "So you're allowed to call me a slut and I can't call you out?"

"That's it," Michael said, "You're being punished. You're not allowed to cum or speak. If you do any of those, your punishment will go even longer." There was no tone. This scared Ashton because Michael was the nicest Daddy and if he's being a meanie then what are the other boys like?

He sighed anyways, "Fine."

Luke looked over at Calum and Michael with a smirk, "What should we give this slut first?" "He loves spankings. But even better, I'll suck his cock while you do it," Michael said. Luke nodded and told the boys to get the restraints off of the boy. When they were done he coaxed Ashton up. "Get up, princess, you're standing up on this punishment," the blond said.

Calum gave Ashton a die, "Whatever number you get is going to be multiplied by six." With shaky hands, the die landed on the floor, the side visible showing a five. Luke gave Ashton a crooked grin, "30 spanks, baby. Can you handle it?" The curly haired boy nodded. Ashton felt a stinging sensation on his ass and yelped loudly. "You better count and after every spank and thank your Daddies after this," he said as he smacked Ashton's bum again.

When the fifth spank came, Michael got on his knees and took Ashton's tip in his mouth. The smaller boy slumped forward as Luke hit him again, muttering a little "six". By thirteen, Ashton could barely stand. His bum hurt and was bright red with a handprint that was bound to stay for days. Michael's mouth felt so good around his cock and with every spank he'd push further into his mouth. "Sixteen," Ashton spit out as Luke placed another bitter smack to his sore ass.

By eighteen, Calum, who was watching everything unfold, saw the dazed look in Ashton's usually focused and sharp hazel eyes. He noticed how he could barely stand and barely reacted to either of the dominants.

"Luke," the Kiwi said softly as the blond delivered another spank, a tiny "nineteen" following it.

"Luke," Calum said, a bit more urgently, "I think he's under."

The dark haired boy pushed Michael off of Ashton and motioned to the smaller boy's unfocused eyes. The black haired boy nodded, understanding the situation immediately. As those words left Calum, Luke's eyes went wide in a mixture of fear and worry. He flipped Ashton over and carried him to the bed, where he laid the boy on his back, rubbing his hands over his chest to shake him out of his daze. Sure enough, Ashton was blinking slowly and his muscles were very relaxed, signs of him dropping into a subspace.

"Fuck, he has to cum," Michael said, launching his hand past the elastic of his underwear towards Ashton's leaking member, stroking it quickly.

"Cal, open him up. Get three fingers in him and call me when you're done," Luke ordered. The blond made sure all the dominants had their hands on their little before going over to the small boy and peppering faces all over him, soothing him with words. "Your Daddies are going to help you with your tingles, okay, baby? Calum's fucking you nice with his fingers and Michael has a hand on your pretty cock. C'mon, sweetie, stay with Daddy. You're doing so good. My pretty little princess looks so beautiful with a hand up your ass. But you know what would be even better? I bet you'd look even more gorgeous with a cock in your ass. Who do you want to fuck you, princess? You want Michael banging you? Or Cal? I think Calum would fuck you real good. Answer me, sweetheart. Stay with me, baby girl." Luke grabbed Ashton's hands and pried his mouth open with his tongue.

"Daddy," Ashton mumbled in Luke's mouth, moaning when he felt Calum urgently pushing against his prostate.

"Cal's gonna fuck you, is that okay, baby? He's going to let you cum all over yourself and your Daddies will clean you up, alright?" Ashton nodded, clenching around Calum's fingers.

"He's ready," the Kiwi said. Luke nodded, "Go fuck him and hurry up. Mikey, can you get some tea for him set up?" Michael nodded, leaving the room.

Ashton whined at the loss of contact on his cock. "Daddy!" Ashton whined, gabbing on to Luke's strong bicep. The blond, thinking something was wrong rushed to his his little's side again, talking fast and frantically, "What do you need, baby? Is everything okay?" Ashton grabbed Luke's cock suddenly and without any words, he positioned Luke over Ashton's entrance, " _Fuck me_ , Daddy."

"You want me to fuck you? Are you sure?" Luke asked. Ashton ignored the blond, easing Calum's fingers out and making grabby hands towards his tallest Daddy. Calum motioned Luke to go on.

"Mike and I have somewhere to go so he's all yours. Thanks for inviting us. Oh, and the tea's in the kitchen," Calum said before closing the door.

The blond slicked himself up with lube before moving Ashton's pretty panties (that were bound to be wrecked) to the the side and began pushing into the little boy's entrance, being engulfed by the tight heat that is Ashton almost immediately. "So good for me, princess. You're doing so well for Daddy. So tight for me. So good, angel," Luke wasted no time searching for Ashton's prostate (which he found easily, since he and Ashton's other dominants knew their boy inside and out).

He pushed up against he nub relentlessly, making Ashton whine loudly. "Look at you, pretty baby. You're so beautiful? My good little girl, right? Fuck, baby girl, so good for me. How does this feel, angel? Tell me how Daddy's making you feel," Luke pleaded, making sure to keep Ashton up with questions. "Feels good, Daddy. Gotta cum so badly. So badly," Ashton whined, shifting his hips so they collided with Luke's, making his big cock go as far as possible in Ashton's ass. Luke placed his hands by the little boy's tummy, "Do you feel me here, baby? Is Daddy fucking you good? God, you're so tight, baby girl. Feel so good around my cock." Ashton repeatedly clenched around Luke. The blond noticed the tighter pressure around him and was about to pass out.

"You're so close, princess, so close. You're doing great, baby. Daddy's so proud of you and I want you to get your juices all over me. There we go, that's it princess." Ashton's head was slack and pushed into the pillow as he arched his back to create more contact. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he met Luke's thrust in an attempt to cum.

"That's it, what a good little girl. Alright c'mon princess, get your tingles and let Daddy fill you up. I'm right here, Daddy's here, go ahead, baby girl." After a silent few seconds, mass amounts of semen came out of Ashton's cock. He whited out for a couple of seconds from that powerful orgasm, letting out a very loud " _Daddy_!" that was sure to produce complaints in the little apartment.

A few thrusts later, Luke groaned loudly, cumming and filling Ashton up to the brim. Since Luke hadn't put a condom on, his cum was shot up in the little boy's ass, making him feel hot and wet.

Ashton collapsed, closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing. Luke, on the other hand stayed inside his boy, reaching for a buttplug on the nightstand next to the bed. As soon as he pulled out of Ashton's sore hole, Luke plugged the small boy up, making sure none of his juice escaped. He flipped Ashton over and placed a shirt over his head, and ran his hands over the little boy's bum which was red from the spankings. The blond got his phone out and snapped a [picture](http://data.whicdn.com/images/144031522/large.jpg), saving it under the photo album titled "my pretty princess ♡".

He then straddled his little's bum, placing small kisses to the back of his neck. As he did that he ran his hands over Ashton's ass, squeezing the soft flesh. "I'm going to draw a bath for us okay, sweetheart?" Luke asked carefully. The blond heard Ashton say something but it was muffled by the pillow.

He raised his head a bit and said softly, "Rule number four." _Fuck._  Luke swore in his head. Rule 4 was that Ashton would cum at least twice when they had sex. But it was dangerous since Ashton was so far under.

"Not today, princess. Maybe another day when you're feeling better. I can't have you under all day, sweetie." Luke reasoned. But Ashton shook his head. "Rule Four," he repeated. Luke sighed. Ashton was in his subspace and he was a stubborn little one, meaning he wouldn't stop until he got what he want.

So that's how Luke's head ended up between Ashton's thighs, licking and sucking over the sensitive area, lapping up all the cum that was left in the little boy's body. Finally the smaller boy came with a meek whine, grinding down on Luke's face to ride out his high. The blond showered Ashton with little sweet kisses and praises before rushing to the bathroom and fixing a bath for them. He then got Ashton's tea that Michael made which was still hot and returned to his little, who was surrounded in a cocoon of blankets and sheets, eyes fluttering and on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Here, baby, drink this while I get the bath ready," Luke handed the smaller boy the mug, making sure he was stable enough to hold it. After the tea was drank and the bath was drawn, the blond had carried Ashton, who was still in his little subspace, to the bathroom.

"Bath bomb, Daddy?" Ashton asked excitedly. When the blond dominant nodded, the little boy hurriedly opened the cabinet where all of their bath bombs were stored and got a pretty pink one out.

It was quiet in the bath, aside from the occasional humming of some random tune by Ashton or little praises and compliments Luke whispered. Either way, it was perfect.

Ashton had fell asleep on Luke at some point, so the blond was given the task of cleaning them both up. He carried Ashton out to their bedroom, making sure to dry every inch of his baby's gorgeous body. The blond delicately slid a pair baby blue panties on the smaller boy, along with one of Luke's shirts, which came down to his thighs. Luke declared that it made him even more adorable than he already is.

"I love you, princess," the blond had said to Ashton as he climbed in bed while wrapping his arms around the curly haired boy's smaller frame. The little boy mumbled something lightly, and the blond was able to recognize his soft voice saying, "Love you, too, Lukey."

The blond grinned as he held his boyfriend in his arms. He let sleep take him away, confident that Ashton would still be here in the morning, and would be in plenty of other ones, too.


End file.
